1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield systems for managing wellbore pressure.
2. Background of the Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”). The drilling assembly is attached to the bottom of a tubing, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” The string comprising the tubing and the drilling assembly is usually referred to as the “drill string.” During drilling, wellbore pressure management may be used to control events such as pressure spikes and other undesirable conditions.
In aspects, the present disclosure provides enhanced methods and systems for managing wellbore pressure.